Lilith
Lilith es un personaje ficticio de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Darkstalkers desarrollados por Capcom. Ella primero apareció en el videojuego Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire en 1997 y más tarde reapareció en el videojuego Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire. Durante su desarrollo, estaba destinada a ser la hermana mitad-ángel de Morrigan. En el videojuego Vampire Savior, Lilith se desempeña como batalla de jefe para Morrigan, así como la lucha especial de jefe secundario para Victor. Trasfondo Belial Aensland previó que Makai estaría expuesto a la crisis al perecer muy pronto. Una gran forma de vida sería necesaria para mantener el equilibrio de Makai. Previó que uno con tal poder no nacería en la Familia Aensland durante otros 1200 años. Sabiendo esto, él decidió dejar el futuro de la Familia Aensland en manos de Morrigan. Para Berial, el futuro de la Familia Aensland era el mismo que el futuro de Makai. Morrigan era una súcubo muy especial, incluso dentro de la totalidad de la Darkstalkers. Nació como un noble Clase S. Pero en ese momento, hace aproximadamente 300 años, una lucha por el poder ya había comenzado. Varias batallas se habían producido en varios lugares. Era inaceptable que una niña súcubo se le diera el derecho al poder en ese momento. Los problemas no terminan ahí, tampoco. Morrigan no tenía manera de controlar los enormes poderes que ella llevaba en su interior. Si ella fuera dejada por su cuenta así como estaba, se destruiría a sí misma y a los reinos a su alrededor. Berial decidió dividir sus poderes y aislarlos para protegerla. El alma de Morrigan se dividió en dos; una mitad fue sellada en los confines de un espacio cerrado que Berial había creado. Pero sus poderes no eran simplemente divididos en partes iguales. Debido a que sus poderes se dividieron por la fuerza, estas partes se atraen entre sí con una intensidad poderosa. Para controlar esto, Berial tomó otra parte de su poder y lo selló dentro de sí mismo. Por lo tanto, el alma de Morrigan había sido dividido en tres; una parte permaneciendo dentro de la propia Morrigan, otra parte retenida en el espacio cerrado, y la última tercera dentro del cuerpo de Berial. Cuando éstas partes se conviertan en una, Morrigan podra recuperar su plena potencia. Pero si uno no reconoce su propia capacidad, es difícil percibir la propia existencia, y mucho menos controlarlo. Morrigan se enteró de la existencia de su otra mitad después de que Berial había muerto. thumb|Belial (fondo) y otros dos seres de Makai Cuando Belial murió, se suponía que el poder que había sellado volvería a su propietario legítimo. Una vez que esto se completara, se suponía que el próximo gobernante de Makai nacería, como Belial lo previó. Pero a pesar de que la muerte de Belial ha resultado en que Morrigan reclame su poder, percibe que no ha regresado por completamente a ella, sin conocimiento de la tercera partición de su alma. Todo esto se debió a un cierto accidente ocurrido en el espacio sellado que incluso el propio Belial no pudo notar. El poder sellado había comenzado a tener su propia voluntad e identidad. Esta alma nueva, nombrándose a ella misma como Lilith, había comenzado a poseer conciencia propia aproximadamente diez años después del sellado. Era el corazón de Morrigan, que se metió en la conciencia de Lilith, aunque Morrigan nunca se dio cuenta de esto. Cuando Lilith encontró Makai, sus sentimientos crecieron. Estos sentimientos eran diferentes de las emociones normales como la admiración y los celos. Estaban más cerca de un instinto primitivo que quiere volver a su hogar. En Makai, el poder está indicado por la fuerza del alma. Si un alma se divide por la fuerza, no es de extrañar que el alma vaya a tratar de volver a su plena autonomía. El alma de Morrigan era lo suficientemente poderosa como para que incluso fuera capaz de producir una voluntad propia. Debido a la trama de Jedah, Lilith fue capaz de lograr obtener un cuerpo físico. A cambio, Lilith atrajo a Morrigan y a los otros Darkstalkers. Los verdaderos poderes de Morrigan era algo que no podía pasar por alto Jedah. No se sabe si Lilith entiende la intención de Jedah y el significado de su salvación, pero Lilith disfrutaba de su nueva libertad. Para Lilith, Majigen era un mundo real que ella era capaz de nacer. Su disfrute durará todo el tiempo que pueda luchar contra alguien que puede satisfacer su curiosidad, y ser capaz de volver de alguna manera a su verdadero cuerpo. Ella es como una niña que no conoce la verdadera oscuridad aún, pero también es muy poderosa. Después de que ella y Morrigan se reunieron, Lilith finalmente fue capaz de volver a formar su verdadero yo cuando ella y Morrigan se fusionaron de nuevo juntas en una sola entidad. Poderes Transformaciones de las alas (Transformaciones incluyen Hoces, Flechas, Manos Gigantes) Acerca de súcubo Acerca de súcubo en Darkstalkers thumb Por lo general, se dice que la raza de súcubos absorben el espíritu del sexo opuesto y lo utiliza como su propia fuente de energía, sin embargo los súcubos que viven en la Familia Aensland son ligeramente diferentes. Crean un líquido de secreción especial en su cuerpo cuando están ya sea física o mentalmente estimuladas. Ellas usan este líquido para mantener su vida. Si una fuera a ser atrapado dentro de una pequeña zona aislada, esta moriría dentro de dos días debido a la falta de estímulos. Esto se debe a que el líquido necesario para mantener su vida no puede ser secretado. Pero para compensar esto, se han vuelto capaces de mirar dentro de los sueños de los demás. Cuando no recibieron ningún estímulo, desarrollaron otras maneras de buscar la emoción. Cuando una criatura sueña, se forma un líquido especial de secreción se forma en el cerebro. Un súcubo puede tomar este líquido desde el exterior. Aquellos que han sido robados de este liquido especial sienten una sensación extraña, como si el sueño de uno mismo fuera completamente quitado. Esto es muy diferente a no tener ningún recuerdo de un sueño. Este líquido, que el súcubo ha robado, se disuelve en el cuerpo de dicho súcubo y se compone. Su sangre y la saliva tiene un poderoso efecto lujurioso. Su olor corporal hace que sus vasos sanguíneos se dilaten y causan una gran cantidad de transpiración. Si un hombre se enfrenta a una súcubo, a menos que tengan una mente muy fuerte, al instante caerá presa de su hechizo embriagador. La raza de súcubo vive cerca de 400 años. Aproximadamente diez años después de su nacimiento, adquieren su apariencia adulta y conservan esta hermosa forma hasta que mueren. Su bella apariencia se mantiene intacta incluso cuando envejecen. En los últimos cien años, su capacidad de reproducirse ha estado en peligro. La cantidad de espíritu que se puede tomar de un individuo es limitada. Su búsqueda de nuevos sueños ha causado que alcancen el mundo humano. Pero cada vez es más y más difícil de alcanzar una cantidad adecuada de nutrición. Cuando Morrigan se convirtió en la sucesora de la Familia Aensland, existían más o menos a 200 sucúbos restantes. A este ritmo, la raza de súcubos desaparecería después de una o dos generaciones. Sin embargo, los propios Sucúbos no se preocupan por la crisis y continúan disfrutando de su vida cotidiana. Acerca de íncubo en Darkstalkers La raza de íncubos se dice que es la raza opuesta a la raza súcubo. Un íncubos no es simplemente una distinción como un macho y hembra en una raza, sino una raza completamente diferente. A pesar de que son tratados como una raza lujuriosa al igual que las súcubo, son muy diferentes. En primer lugar, su aspecto físico no son todos de hombres guapos, a diferencia de las súcubo donde todas ellas son mujeres hermosas. Muchos de los íncubos son inhumanos y pueden tener cuatro pies o pueden ser de tipo de dragón. Aproximadamente el 60% de la raza de íncubos se compone de estos tipos. Tienen un poderoso fluido digestivo afrodisíaco en su cuerpo y vierten esto en su víctima. Este líquido hace que los elementos de la víctima cambien en el interior y se conviertan en un tipo de comida muy eficiente para ellos. Este método es similar a un insecto o un animal. Ellos prefieren a las mujeres, ya que son un mejor tipo de alimento que los hombres, sólo se alimentan de los hombres cuando quedan obligados para hacerlo. Acerca de súcubo en la mitología real Lilith recibe su nombre en base a la primera esposa de Adán, de quien se decía que chupaba la sangre de los niños y de cuyo nombre la palabra inglesa lullaby (lili abi) es supuesto por algunos que se habría derivado. Durante mucho tiempo fue considerada como la Reina de los Súcubos. En el folclore medieval europeo, un súcubo es la variante femenina de un íncubo, con la palabra'' 'i ncubus' que en el idioma latín significa 'pesadilla'. Según una leyenda, los íncubos y súcubos eran ángeles caídos. El fenómeno ordinario de la pesadilla se asoció con la creencia en su existencia. El súcubo es un demonio o espíritu maligno que visita a los hombres en sueños para acostarse con ellos en relaciones sexuales fantasmales. El hombre que cayera víctima de un súcubo no despertaría, aunque se supone que podría experimentarlo en un sueño. La misma palabra súcubo se deriva de la palabra latina ''succuba, que significa 'meretriz' o 'prostituta' (del verbo'' 'succubare' ''- 'yacer debajo'). Durante estos tiempos, el consorcio con demonios fue una de las acusaciones más comunes en los juicios por brujería. La fecha de nacimiento de Morrigan coincide con el primer registro acerca de un súcubo en Escocia. Aunque la aparición de súcubos era comparativamente rara a la de los íncubos, existen anécdotas sobre un sacerdote que habría tenido tratos con una de estas por más de cuarenta años y otro sacerdote que encontró a una amante fiel en una diablesa por medio siglo: ambos fueron quemados vivos. Acerca de íncubo en la mitología real En los mitos del mundo real, los íncubos eran supuestamente más comunes que sus contrapartes femeninas. Cientos, quizás miles, de mujeres fueron quemadas vivas a causa de la creencia de ser consortes con un íncubo. La misma palabra íncubo se deriva del verbo latín'' 'incubo', 'incubare' ''- 'yacer arriba/sobre'. Se observó que tendrían un peculiar apego a las mujeres con el cabello hermoso, y era una vieja creencia católica que San Pablo aludió a esto en aquel pasaje algo curioso, en el que exhorta a las mujeres a cubrirse la cabeza, a causa de los demonios. Los íncubos generalmente se entendía que tendrían descendencia, pero habría algunas excepciones a esta especie de regla, pues Nider el inquisidor aseguraba que la isla de Chipre estaba enteramente poblada por hijos de ellos. Si la víctima femenina quedara embarazada, el niño crecería dentro de ella como cualquier niño común, excepto que el niño poseería capacidades sobrenaturales. Por lo general, de asumía que el niño se convertiría en una persona de malas intenciones o un poderoso mago. Una leyenda indicaba que el mago Merlín fue el resultado de la unión de un íncubo y una monja. Acerca del género de Lilith Físicamente, ella es una mujer. El cuerpo que recibió de Jedah era la imagen que Lilith quería ser, obviamente, una imitación de Morrigan. Pero también es obvio que no podía ser una copia completa de Morrigan. Aunque se trata de una conjetura, su mirada infantil muy probablemente proviene de sus propios sentimientos. Ella siente que no es una existencia perfecta y esto se refleja en su apariencia. Como un niño que anhela ser un adulto, una niña que aún no se ha convertido en una mujer. Pero no hay evidencia de si ella puede mantener ese cuerpo. Si ella deseara ser algo, siempre y cuando el poder de Jedah está intacto, podría incluso llegar a ser un hombre. Pero se necesita una gran cantidad de energía y la convicción para hacer esto, algo que sería muy difícil en extremo sin la asistencia de Jedah. Desarrollo En las primeras etapas de desarrollo, Lilith era bastante diferente de su forma actual. Según los rumores, se suponía que debía ser llamada 'Genevieve'; y sería la hermana mayor de Morrigan en un primer momento, teniendo sangre angelical mezclados en ella. Tenía alas angelicales en la cabeza, pero estas siempre estaban dobladas para ocultarlas debido a que ella era una Darkstalker. Físicamente, se parecía bastante a Morrigan. Ella siempre habría sido molestada por Morrigan cuando eran niñas. Pero estas características fueron descartadas porque según parece ya existían suficientes personajes de tipo ángel en otros videojuegos. Su siguiente diseño era mucho más cercano de la Lilith actual, la única diferencia siendo que ella era masculina o hermafrodita. Parte de su temática angelical relacionada con la luz sobrevivió en su conjunto de movimientos, convirtiéndose en contrapartes luminosas del conjunto de movimientos con temática oscura de Morrigan. Movimientos Otros Ataques Innocent Hug (Agarre en tierra) - Lilith abraza al adversario cuando sus alas se convierten en cuchillas y cortar al enemigo en medio. Cortará al enemigo en dos si se utiliza como finisher. Childish Drop (Agarre aéreo) - Lilith agarra al oponente con sus alas y da la vuelta a continuación, golpea la cabeza del enemigo en el suelo. Toe Pierce (Patada o golpe fuerte [enemigo debe ser derribado]) - Lilith voltea hacia atrás y pisa sobre su oponente antes de voltear al otro lado de la pantalla. La versión ES hace tres pisadas. No utilizable en Vampire Mode. Ataques Especiales: Soul Flash (Quartercircle Forward Punch) - Lilith dispara un pequeño murciélago verde rodeado de corazones que viaja por una distancia muy corta. La velocidad del bate depende del botón pulsado. La versión ES viaja un poco más lejos y le pega más. Utilizable en aire. Shining Blade (Forward, Down, Forward Punch) - Las alas de Lilith se convierten en la hoja de una guadaña y ella sube más alto, dependiendo del botón pulsado. La versión ES añade dos más y el último es más alto que los demás. Capaz de romper la defensa. Merry Turn (Quartercircle Backward Kick) - Las alas de Lilith se convierten en un tutú hoja y se hace girar hacia adelante. La versión ES viaja un poco más lejos, golpea más veces y cortará el oponente a la mitad si se utiliza como finisher. Utilizable en aire. Mystic Arrow (Halfcircle Backward Punch) - Lilith salta hacia adelante con las manos extendidas y los intentos de abrazar al oponente y si el abrazo conecta, ella a su vez sus alas en un arco y disparar al adversario por la pantalla mientras se dice "Bye-Bye! 'y agitando. La versión ES es más potente. Ataques EX Splendor Love (Forward, Down, Forward Kick {2x}) - La ropa de Lilith se convierte en murciélagos verdes que rodearán mientras vuela hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos. Este ataque EX ganará éxitos adicionales cuando se utiliza mientras Vampire Savior 2 Dark Force está activo. Luminous Illusion (Low Punch, Low Punch, Forward, Low Kick, High Punch) - Lilith vuela hacia adelante y cuando se conecta con el oponente, un clon de ella aparecerá en el otro lado del oponente y juntos derrotarán al enemigo con una serie de ataques. El ataque final cortará al enemigo en medio cuando este movimiento se utiliza como finisher. Utilizable en aire. Gloomy Puppet Show (Halfcircle Forward Kick {2x}[requiere dos niveles de poder]) - Lilith lanza el sombrero de un mago en un arco y si se golpea, el enemigo se convertirá mareado y cortinas cubrirá el él / ella. Lilith, después de cambiar al asistente de vestuario de un mago, abrirá las cortinas y el enemigo aparecerá en la parte superior de un escenario con el sombrero del mago y un bastón. Un mini-juego estilo DDR comenzará en el que pulsa los botones como el personaje en el escenario 'baila' y dice cosas dentro de una burbuja de diálogo. Dependiendo de la forma que usted hizo, Lilith o bien quema, congela o golpea (o los tres) al oponente.Antes de que se abra la cortina Lilith dice "Its show time". Mimic Doll (Low Punch {2x}, Forward, Medium Punch, High Punch) - Lilith convoca otra Lilith que copiar todo lo que hace. No desaparece cuando se utiliza Luminous Illusion (por lo tanto, se DUPLICA). Sólo utilizable en modo Vampire Savior 2. Fuerza Oscura Mimic Doll (Puño Ligero + Patada o Puño Medio + Patada)(Vampire Savior 2) - Lilith convoca otra Lilith que copiar todo lo que hace. No desaparece cuando se utiliza "Luminuous Illusion" (por lo tanto, se DUPLICA). Mirror Doll (High Punch and Kick)(Vampire Savior 2) - Lilith convoca otra Lilith en el otro lado del enemigo y actúa como un espejo. Desaparece cuando se utiliza "Luminous Illusion". Apariciones Saga Darkstalkers= *'Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire' *'Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower' *'Darkstalkers Resurrection' Solo en versiones japonesas *'Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire' *'Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service' *'Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection' |-| Otros videojuegos= |-| Cameos= |-| Otras multimedias= *'Vampire Savior: Tamashī no Mayoigo' *'Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors' (UDON) *'Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers' Curiosidades *Originalmente durante su desarrollo como personaje, se tenia la intención de que Lilith fuera la hermana mitad-ángel de Morrigan. *Dos de los movimientos de Lilith contrastan con los movimientos de Morrigan en sus títulos. Mientras Morrigan tiene los movimientos "Shadow Blade" y "Darkness Illusion", con ambos involucrados con la oscuridad, Lilith tiene las mismos dos movimientos sólo están titulados como "Shining Blade" y "Luminous Illusion", ambos involucrados con temáticas de la Luz *La voz de Lilith fue interpretada originalmente por la seiyū Hiroko Konishi, quien también interpretó a Roll en la versión original japonesa del videojuego Mega Man 8 (1996) y había proporcionado voces diversas para los 'CD Drama' de Vampire Hunter. Desde entonces, ha sido reemplazada por la seiyū Yuka Imai, quien también interpreta a Leviathan y Copy X en los videojuegos de la saga Mega Man Zero. *En la versión porteada del videojuego Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire para Sony PlayStation (Vampire Savior EX), existe un código para jugar como Lilith con una paleta de colores y clips de voz de Morrigan. *'ALERTA: SPOILER'. Es muy posible que la relación entre Lilith y Morrigan fusionándose de nuevo en una sola entidad sea una referencia a los personajes Motoko Kusanagi y Puppet Master en el final de la serie manga y película anime Ghost in the Shell (1989-1991; 1995). Sprites Videojuegos de lucha= |-| RPGs= |-| Card Fighters= #Lilith siempre dice'' 'show time!' antes de realizar su movimiento ES, "Gloomy Puppet Show". |-| Card Fighters DS= Ilustraciones Oficiales Vídeos Darkstalkers Resurrection - Lilith|Lista de movimientos. Darkstalkers Resurrection - Lilith Character Strategy|Comentarios sobre estrategias del personaje. DSR Lilith - Character Breakdown|Análisis del personaje. Lilith's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3'', secuencia final. Navegación Links externos *Strategy Wiki (inglés) *Mizuumi Wiki (inglés) *Capcom Database (inglés) Referencias Categoría:Personajes femeninos